Good cook, bad chef
by MissNaruSasuFanfiction
Summary: There was no doubt about it. Sasuke had fallen in love with his best friend's cooking right there and then.
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A/N: Welcome to my first NaruSasu story! Its an idea that just popped into my head. It will be re-edited in the future because I can't come up with a good ending yet. Send me a review and I'll pop that in the ending if it fits.

It was a shock to Sasuke – to find out Naruto could cook, and be so good at it. And embarrassingly, he found out by accident one winter evening when he had to hand in an overdue report to his sensei, Kakashi.

The door had been opened by his previous elementary school teacher, Iruka, who, seeing that it was quite late at night, immediately invited him in for supper. And to Sasuke's surprise, saw Naruto in an apron setting food out onto the table.

The raven could remember it well. Salad with the ripest of tomatoes and a tang of dressing, creamy potato bake with just the right amount of onion, bacon and cheese. Dessert had been fresh out of the oven apple pie topped with vanilla custard.

There was no doubt about it. Sasuke had fallen in love with his best friend's cooking right there and then.

Unfortunately, there were very few opportunities for him to eat his team mate's cooking. Ninja's didn't have room to carry lunch boxes on missions, relying mostly on energy bars and rations to get them through the day. Sasuke had been relying on his stalking skills to find out when the blond would cook again without raising suspicion. It was a very tiresome task mind you, especially when the townsfolk didn't know Naruto could cook either.

So it was a big deal when one day, out of the blue, Naruto approached Sasuke with a large slice of quiche for lunch.

"Here, I saved you a piece." He stated while placing a slice on a napkin. "I was experimenting last night.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a puzzled expression. "How did you know?"

"You don't think I wouldn't notice an Uchiha ghosting around in the poorer end of the market?" The blond asked between mouthfuls. "You're doing a terrible job of it too. The villagers noticed and the rumor mill has been running non stop since your appearance."

Sasuke grunted a Hn of acknowledgement and took a bite out of the quiche. His eyes widened in shock at the strong salty taste.

"What did you put in it?" He asked while trying not to grimace. "I can taste egg, tomato, bacon and something else…"

"Left over ramen pork stock. Glad you like."

Sasuke suddenly regret asking and didn't feel like eating anymore. The idiot could have poisoned him. He could see Naruto fishing around for something. Sasuke turned green when Naruto pulled out another piece of quiche.

"Its too salty. I don't need another" Sasuke quickly said as he forced himself to swallow his last bite. Oh this was absolutely awful.

Naruto looked away and Sasuke suddenly felt guilty for his remark.

The blond hadn't wanted this to happen for this was the second problem that prevented Sasuke from eating Naruto's cooking was the lack of fresh ingredients.

Sasuke had once followed the blond to the local market and to his disgust, noticed market vendors selling the poorest quality ingredients. The Uchiha further trailed the blond and saw the butcher sell off meat at a much higher price. At the fruit and vegetable shop, the manager made sure Naruto only had access to bruised goods. It suddenly made sense why Naruto would eat ramen so often.

To rectify this, the raven had taken it upon himself the next day to personally select and purchase a large quantity of Konoha's finest vegetables and meats, only to have Naruto slam the door in his face when they were delivered. It took a lot of convincing before the blond was assured this was not a practical joke or a bunshin.

"I ran out." Came the quiet mumble that filled the awkward silence. "But now that you're energized – fight me!"

"Hn. You're just a bad chef."

A glare vs angry stare battle commenced before the two shunshined into the middle of the training ground just as Sakura arrived.

"Are they fighting again?" Sakura asked when she felt Kakashi's chakra.

"I guess so." Lied grey haired jounin He picked up the last piece of quiche left in the blond's lunch box and popped it in his mouth. "But I have to admit this is kinda gross. I'll have to ask Sasuke to buy some more fresh ingredients.

Sakura thinking about what that meant when a loud boom shook her from her thoughts. In the distance she saw an ancient tree split and land loudly on the ground with a boom.

The pink haired girl smiled. The damage meant she had just laid claim on subjecting the village's possibly strongest ninja to her newly honed medical skills.

Thanks for reading! Please review and if you a good ending or want me to add anything please let me know in the comments.


End file.
